Red Eyed Vampire And Little Crab
by deathbyepic100
Summary: This is a davekat and a bit ooc. Dave is a vampire that had just moved into a collage dorm with very temperamental short kid named Karkat. Dave- vampire Karkat-human Gamzee- immortal Sollux- incubus Eridan- Aquatic incubus KarkatXDave RED


Karkat's POV.

Crash! Well there went my box of cloths and knickknacks. Just grate. I lent down and picked up the scattered fabrics and small things I had acquired over the years. I was just glad that it wasn't my pet hermit crab apply named Crabdad. Gamzee had helped me moved that one in, but before we could finish he had to leave because his dad was going on a trip and needed him to watch the house. I sighed greatly and looked around my dorm. I wasn't that big on moving into a collage dorm at first. Yet that quickly subsided when I learned that most of my friends lived on campus. I was sharing a room with a kid named Dave Strider; I have yet to meet him and am not looking forward to it. Quickly, I threw my small bag of bedding and other personal items on the top bunk, thus claiming it for my own.

With a groan I climbed the wooden latter to the top bunk. The soft bedding was nice enough; I started to unpack my personal belongings from up there. I wasn't sure what all my brother Kankri had packed into this box. The first thing I had found in the box was my grey contacts. My natural eye color was a bright candy red, a color I had cursed for the longest time. It had brought nothing but idiotic teasing and annoying remarks of me being some kind of demon. I happen to actually know a few so called demons. They weren't all that bad, Gamzee would be one of them. He is some sort of undead or some shit. I don't remember the proper name. But it is pretty much a cirial killer that feeds off souls unless he's high.

I also know two incubi, Sollux and Eridan. But they are two different types, Eridan being and aquatic incubus and Sollux being a land incubus. Yet they both seem to attract each other's attention in the worst ways. Though I had always been one of the ones that broke them up constantly, I knew that they will always wage war on each other. I know that one of them will soon come to visit. The exact time was unclear, but knowing Sollux he will probably send me a message seconds before he comes barging in.

I started to set up even more of my personal items. Such as a few pitchers of my mom and dad, a picture of the whole family and one of me, Gamzee, Sollux and Eridan all set on the desk to the left of the bed. I put my blankets on my bed and made that up. Then I quickly put up all of my clothes in the closet and dressers. I had still seen no sigh of my roommate.

It was already 11:30 by the time all my stuff was put in its proper place. I sighed and decided to go to sleep; my first class was at 10:00 in the morning. I plopped onto the top bunk and rolled around a bit, trying to get comfortable in my new sleeping quarters. Yet as soon as I was drifting off, the door swung open loudly and I groaned in annoyance. Shifting a bit, I turned my body to look at who had come in. only to see an empty doorway with the door shut and lock. Curiosity forces me out of bed. I look around only to find that the bathroom light was on.

I step closer to the door and knocked on it a bit. The hallow wood makes a very loud sound in the silent room. Slowly the door opened with a small screeching noise of the rather old hinges. Once the door opened I was met with a very pale form, he had dark shades covering his eyes, small freckles dotted his cheeks and he seemed too looked at me surprised. He wore a white shirt with red sleeves, a record printed on it, and old washed out blue jeans. I on the other hand wore some grey and red crab printed pajama bottoms along with a plane grey shirt that was two sizes too big for me.

"Uh, hey, did I wake you up or something?" The boy said, my head was barely to his chin. I blinked a bit, as if I didn't hear him for a second. I shook my head and sighed. This must be the kid I was forced to share room with.

"No, I just thought you were someone else" I said as soon as I was over my small stammer, the boy looked down at me and seem to be studding me. Something about his unseen gaze seemed like he was trying to figure out if I was a threat or not. I only knew a few people who did this, none of them were human. This made me a bit more than guarded and troubled. Almost every creature that looked human lived off of the lives of humans.

"Oh, well… Hey, my name is Dave Strider" The boy said out stretching his hands to me. I took it and shook it quickly, so I could back up a bit. I was most certainly not going to get the best of sleep tonight. Not until I knew what he was and if he was a threat. This meant one of two things. Either I observe him for a while and hope he doesn't kill me in my sleep or I confront him directly and get this shit over with.

"Hey…" I stammered, debating my next coerce of action. "I'm Karkat Vantas" I greeted him with my name biting back the looming question on my mind. For if he is human he will think I am the craziest parson ever and probably try to admit me to an insane asylum. Yet I would feel better if I confronted this thing about their species. "What the fuck are you?" I said quickly, my tone seeming sharp and angered. Though I felt more threatened than anything.


End file.
